


Test Run

by aseies



Series: Mitchell Kadar [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Annabeth and Mitchell + "Test"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Mitchell
Series: Mitchell Kadar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr in 2014.

“You’re Mitchell, correct?”

Mitchell jumped. He’d heard that voice before. He’d heard it sobbing to Chiron about losing someone in the labyrinth and again when Manhattan’s statues came to life. And it was her panicked voice that unknowingly heralded the war with Gaia. Annabeth Chase herself probably wasn’t all that bad, but the company she kept had a habit of jump-starting apocalypses, so through no fault of her own, Mitchell started associating her with Bad News.

He didn’t dare say any of that out loud, though.

"Yes, I am,” he said, straightening his spine as he looked at her.

Annabeth stood tall, with a straight spine and wide shoulders. She still wore her hair in a messy ponytail, not putting any extra effort into her appearance than a Camp (Jupiter) T-shirt and jeans. Her grey eyes were sharp though, and they demanded more attention than the rest of her.

“I hear you’re working with Leo to make a lighter, stronger armor for the campers.”

“It’s mostly Leo who’s making it,” Mitchell said quickly. “I just helped with the designs and hand him tools once in a while.”

Annabeth nodded. “Percy said that the prototype was finished?”

Mitchell frowned. _How—? Percy was never at the Bunk— Oh. Leo probably told him. Right._ Mitchell nodded. “We still need to run practical tests, but yeah, it’s done.”

“Then let’s run them.” Annabeth had an excited glint in her eye along with her smirk. “If you two are successful, it could revolutionize both of our camps.”

“It’s, um, fitted for me.” Mitchell wasn’t sure why admitting this felt embarrassing, but there it was burning his ears.

“So I heard. That’s why I’m asking you if you’d like to spar with me.”

Mitchell blinked. “With you? Isn’t that an unfair gap of strength?”

“Yes, it is. But isn’t that what the armor is supposed to compensate for?”

Her smirk was confidence in Leo and Mitchell’s ability to make something that worked, and could stand up to her smarts. Mitchell was still almost certainly going to lose, but he was able to square his shoulders proudly and say, “Yes it is. I’ll go get it.”


End file.
